Anders
Native to the Anderfels, the mage known as Anders would never get to know his family- he was taken by The Circle and brought to Ferelden long before that could happen. He was raised under the watchful eye of the Templar, who kept him "under control". He often dreamed of having freedom and ran away from the tower frequently. Later in life, one failed attempt would lead him to Vigil's Keep, home of the new Grey Warden order. The Darkspawn descended on the Keep, and he was forced to team up with the Warden-Commander to fight them off, eventually becoming a Grey Warden himself. While he would join the Warden-Commander on many missions, one notable one to Blackmarsh, resulted in Anders encountering the Spirit of Justice in the Fade, who became trapped in the dead body of the Grey Warden Kristoff. After the final battle for Amaranthine and the Vigil's Keep and the death of the Mother, Justice found Kristoff's body was decaying and Anders agreed to allow his friend to join in his body- but his hate for the Templar and the abuse Mages suffered casued Justice to mutate into Vengeance. Shortly after he left the Wardens, and found himself in the city of Kirkwall in the Free Marches, where he joined Hawke, and after a decade of political and physical struggle, started a war between mages and templar across all of Thedas, but at a great personal cost. In battle and out, Anders is often aided by his cat, Ser Pounce-A-Lot, who's quick temper and fierce strength can nearly cleave the nose off a Darkspawn, and has the ability to revive fallen party members once in a battle. Battle vs. Saruman (by Greenberet69) Anders is walking in Middle-Earth still on the run from the Templars and with the war between Middle-Earth and Thedas he doesn't expect the Templars to think that he is in Middle-Earth. He is walking when he soon notices a strange dark tower in the distance and decides to check it out. Unknown to him the tower is the Tower of Orthanc and inside the Tower is Saruman. Saruman walks onto the balcony and stares off into the distance and soon spots Anders. He walks out of the tower and walks down his path and Anders soon enters Isengard or whats left off it since the ents destroyed Isengard. Anders sees Saruman and sees his staff and thinks that he could be a mage from the Circle sent by the Templars and gets his staff Freedom's Call ready. Saruman is walking towards him and sees him prepare for battle and so thinking that this will be a quick and easy battle he casts his Fireball spell at Anders. Anders casts Winter's Grasp but the Fireball is to much and easiy disintergrates the spell and Anders is barely able to dodge it. Saruman surprised that he is stil alive is about to cast another Fireball spell but Anders reacts first and casts the Stonefist spell which hits Saruman at full force sending him flying back. Saruman gets up in anger and casts his Telekinesis spell and throws Anders against a some wooden rubble which comes crashing down on him. Saruman moves in to see if his foe is dead and just then Anders crawls out and so Saruman again casts Telekinesis picks him up and tosses him at the Tower. Anders hits the Tower at full force and hurts his back but is able to recover and then casts Winter's Grasp at Saruman. The spell hits Saruman and because off the water he feet freeze up and he is unable to move. Anders then casts Stonefist and once again Saruman gets knocked back but the force frees him from the frozen water. He gets out from under the unfrozen water spitting out the dirty water and casts Lightning Strike but Anders reacts quickly and casts the Chain Reaction Lightning spell and both spells get in a deadlock. Both Mages start moving towards each other trying to strengthen their spell but as soon as they get really close Saruman disengages and casts the Wizard Blast Spell sending Anders flying back at the steps of Orthanc. As he is lying there trying to recover he notices a barrel of oil and casts the Stonefist spell knocking it over and making the oil enter the water. Saruman is puzzled at why he did that and soon Anders stands back up and casts the Firestorm spell and before Saruman knows it the oil in the water gets lighten up with flames and sees that he is standin in a puddle of oil and as soon as the flames reach him he is lighten up in flames and yells in pain. In 5 minutes Saruman burns to death and falls into the oil water. Anders casts the Winter's grasp and makes a bridge out of the frozen water and leaves Orthanc to find somewhere else to hide from the Templars. ''Winner: Anders '' Expert's Opinion Anders won because of his better spells, and because of him having more combat experience then Saruman. To see the orginal battle, weapons and votes, click here. Category:BioWare Warriors Category:Video Game Warriors Category:Magic Warriors Category:Anti-Hero Warriors Category:Demons Category:Fantasy Warriors Category:Warriors Category:Terrorist Warriors Category:Ancient Warriors Category:Fictional Warriors Category:Human Warriors Category:Vigilantes Category:Rebels Category:Dragon Age Warriors